Pokemon Epilogo
by Caballero de Huitzilopochtli
Summary: Toda historia tiene un final, el viaje de Ash tambein, asi que ahora esta hisotria llena de aventuras , momentos tristes, y risas a llegado a su fin, o tal vez no .


Pokemon Epilogo

El día a día en un pequeño Rancho de Pueblo Paleta.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los personajes de pokemon, (de ser así Ash ya habría ganado alguna liga y la trama se volvería más profunda) estos pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, hago esto solo por diversión.

El mundo pokemon, un universo fantástico habitado por increíbles criaturas de todas formas, tamaños y colores. Estos seres son llamados pokemon y habitan los más diversos ecosistemas; desde calurosos desiertos a húmedas selvas, de frondosos bosques a espaciosas praderas, de las más altas montañas a las más profundas cuevas, en los mares o inclusive en el espacio exterior.

Este mundo se encuentra dividido en múltiples regiones, cada una con diferentes pokemon como su fauna local; una de estas regiones es Kanto, la cual posee una gran diversidad de pokemon, a pesar de que muchas de las especies de esta región se pueden encontrar de forma silvestre con relativa facilidad en otras regiones en ninguna de estas se encuentran tan abundantemente. Es precisamente en esta región donde transcurre nuestra historia.

En esta región, más específicamente en los suburbios de Pueblo Paleta se localiza un pintoresco rancho habitado por diversos pokemon, este recinto de un tamaño superior al famoso rancho Oak, pertenece al entrenador Ash Ketchum quien lo había adquirido con el dinero que había ganado en todas las ligas que participo, donde demostró sus habilidades obteniendo buenos puestos en cada una de ellas.

Este rancho se encuentra dividido en múltiples áreas, cada una de ellas estaba acondicionada para albergar a los diversos podemos que lo habitaban.

En un pequeño rio que desembocada en un lago varios pokemon acuáticos se divertían cada uno a su modo; una pareja de Wartortle (uno de los cuales era ligeramente mas grande que el otro y llevaba unos curiosos lentes oscuros), un Piplup y un Buizel libraban una batalla en la que los Wartortle se encontraban a la cabeza, siendo superados fácilmente cuando el Buizel utilizo acuajet y de esa manera derroto a sus contrincantes. Una vez en la orilla el pokemon comadreja de agua fue regañado por el Piplup, quien le recrimino el haber utilizado un ataque para ganar, aunque el sermón no duro mucho ya que en ese momento el pingüino fue lanzado de vuelta al rio por dos chorros de agua, lo que ocasiono que el inicial de agua de Sinnoh saliera furioso del rio para castigar a los culpables, siendo estos un Totodile y un Oshawott a los que persiguió por su fechoría atacándolos con su rayo de burbujas. Mientras que un Corphish, un Kingler y un Palpitoad reían ante la escena protagonizada por los iniciales; siendo vigilados por un Goodra que a pesar de ser tipo dragón disfrutaba mucho la compañía de sus amigos acuáticos. Además en la orilla del lago sentado sobre unas rocas un Greninja meditaba ignorando el alboroto provocado por sus compañeros.

En un bosque que conserva su verdor gracias a las aguas del rio, es el área en donde se encuentra la mayor diversidad de tipos.

En una parte dañada del bosque un Torterra, un Sceptile y una Bayleef se encargaban de reparar lo que destrozaban sus entusiastas amigos (debido a las estrategias de combate de sus entrenadores); aunque la tarea pareciese cansada y fastidiosa, para ellos no resultaba de esa forma, ya que les permitía mantener sus habilidades en óptimas condiciones en caso de que su entrenador los necesitara.

Desde las copas de los arboles varios pokemon voladores se lanzaban en el aire para poder experimentar la libertad que desplazarse por este medio genera. Una majestuosa Pidgeot, un curioso Noctowl brillante, una linda Unfenzant, un veloz Swellow, un valiente Gliscor, un poderoso Talonflame, un alegre Togekiss y un joven Noivern surcaban velozmente el cielo; al tiempo que una hermosa Beautifly volaba de manera tranquila, sabiendo que aunque en la naturaleza, la mayoría de esos pokemon serian sus depredadores y la verían como un sabrosos aperitivo, en este valle todos eran sus amigos y no pensarían siquiera en hacerle daño.

La mariposa de Hoen tuvo que detenerse en el aire al observar a un borrón negro pasar frente a sus ojos, inmediatamente el pokemon bicho descubrió la identidad del "borrón" un Heracross que esquivaba con dificultad unos látigos, junto a una lluvia de hojas navajas, provenientes de una pareja de Venosaur (una hembra y un macho) definitivamente el insecto/lucha no había aprendido a no alimentarse del néctar de las flores que crecían en los lomos de los tipo planta/veneno.

Los iniciales tipo planta de Kanto se encargaban de vigilar a los pokemon mas jóvenes y a aquellos que se ecomportaban de forma infantil. En un claro cercano a los pokemon tortuga se encontraban los más pequeños del grupo, entre ellos un Gibe al que un Pachirisu le hacia cosquillas por medio de sus ataques eléctricos, una Ambipom que se columpiaba de las ramas de los árboles, una Sylveon que jugaba atrapadas con un Pancham (el cual llevaba unos lentes de sol en la cabeza), una Skitty se entretenia siguiendo los látigos cepa de una Snivy, una Leavanny que cortando hojas confeccionaba prendas que podrían usar sus amigos y un Muk junto a un Donphan que alegremente se unian a los juegos de los pequeños.

En una arboleada de troncos gruesos, un Snorlax y un Munchlax dormitaban después de haber consumido una gigantesca cantidad de comida, notándose en sus rostros una expresión de felicidad, quizás soñaban con seguir comiendo.

En un claro un poco más pequeño, un Primeape trataba de entrenar a aun indisciplinado Scraggy, que aprovechaba cualquier descuido de su maestro para meterse en problemas. El tipo lucho puro, armándose con la poca paciencia que caracterizaba a su especie, se empeñaba en cumplir su objetivo de volver un verdadero combatiente al podemos gamberro. Por suerte para el lucha/siniestro, un Hawlucha se encargaba de evitar que este fuese molido a golpes por su maestro.

Al final del bosque se ubicaba un pequeño valle delimitado por grandes estructuras de roca; este era el hogar de los tipo fuego, en el un Charizard y un Blaziken se batían en un duelo y a pesar de que el primero tenia ventaja de tipo ambos se encontraban muy igualados, ya que el inicial de Hoen soltaba unas poderosas patadas envueltas en fuego, mientras que el inicial de Kanto, esquivaba algunos golpes gracias a sus alas y trataba de bloquear el resto con sus garras ; Durante la batalla un Infernape y un Emboar esperaban impacientes el combatir contra cualquiera de los dos, así mismo dos Quilava y un Torkoal miraban asombrados a los combatientes, desenado ser tan poderosos como los cuatro iniciales en su última etapa. Mientras que una Braixen se sentía orgullosa de que el novio de su entrenadora y las demás novias de este hubiesen entrenado tan bien a sus pokemon.

Cerca del valle, un Gigalith, un Krokodile y un Rhyhorn, median sus fuerzas, puesto que por sus tipos los tres detestaban el agua y al mismo tiempo el fuego no les causaba molestias; mientras esperaban que Donphan volviese de jugar con los pequeños para ayudarlo a mantener sus habilidades de combate.

En uno de los extremos del rancho, del lado contrario al valle de roca, un Glalie, una Glaceon y un Mamoswine, hacían unas hermosas estructuras de hielo, que luego destruían para construir otras estructuras aún más hermosas.

En una verde pradera una manada de Taurus pastaba tranquilamente, mientras que un joven de pelo azabache y piel morena, quien portaba una gorra blanca con rojo, con un cepillo en mano cepillaba y abrillantaba el suave pelaje de los podemos toro, siendo auxiliado por una chica de largo cabello azul y ojos del mismo color que su pelo, llevando un gorro blanco.

―Aun me asombra que hayas capturado a tantos ejemplares de una misma especie― Dijo sonriendo la chica.

―Tal vez todos parezcan iguales Dawn, pero yo los diferencio a cada uno de los demás―Contesto el varón de forma amable.

Mientras los humanos cepillaban a los Tauros, una Buneary abrazaba cariñosamente a un Pikachu, el pequeño roedor eléctrico se mostraba ligeramente incomodo ante las muestras de amor de la conejita, pero no se escapaba de esta o la obligaba a soltarlo por temor a lastimarla.

En el centro del rancho se ubicaba una modesta pero acogedora casita, la cual se encontraba amueblada con lo esencial y algunos cuantos lujos. En dicha residencia una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules con una pañoleta verde enredada en la cabeza y una chica de cabello largo de color café amuelado se encargaban de cocinar.

Aunque sus habilidades para cocinar eran muy diferentes, la chica de pelo largo se encargaba de enseñarle a su amiga el cómo preparar alimentos aunque solo fuesen platillos sencillos.

―Las papas se cortan, con un movimiento firme y rápido― decía sosteniendo un cuchilo.

―Parece fácil cuando tú lo haces Serena, pero aun no logro que mis cortes se asemejan a los tuyos― Decía la coordinadora cortando los tubérculos de una forma frentica.

―Relájate May, solo necesitas un poco mas de practica― respondía la performer, tratando de calmar a su amiga, ligeramente asustada por la forma en que esta manejaba los utensilios de cocina.

Una vez que terminaron de preparar el almuerzo, lo guardaron en canastas para poder comerlo en un comedor instalado en el bosque, aunque para transportar los alimentos tuvieron que pedirles ayuda a las otras dos personas que habitaban la casa, ya que el varón y la chica de pelo castaño poseían un enorme apetito. Una vez concluido el almuerzo, decidieron hacer sobremesa y platicar sobre sus trabajos actuales y sus proyectos a futuro.

―Entonces Ash, ¿Hoy no hubo nuevos retadores para obtener tu símbolo de la frontera?― Indago una de las féminas.

―No May, al parecer mi reputación como uno de los cerebros de la frontera más fuerte, se ha esparcido y esto causa que los entrenadores se intimiden, hace tiempo que no tengo una batalla real, ¡Estoy aburrido!

―Era inevitable que algo así sucediera, después de todo no cualquier entrenador puede presumir de haber viajado por tantas regiones y haber participado en la liga de cada una de estas, obteniendo puestos importantes, además de que cuentas con un grupo muy variado de podemos, por lo que no debe ser fácil el planear una estrategia para derrotarte― Respondió la coordinadora de Hoen con un gesto serio.

―De cualquier manera no debes de preocuparte Ash, seguramente en breve tendrás un duelo― Indico la oriunda de Kalos, con una enorme sonrisa.

―¡Tienen razón chicas!, pero en ese caso debo de prepararme para eso, no pienso dejárselo fácil a los retadores; ¡PIkachu vamos a entrenar!― Rugio el único varon, incorporándose rápidamente.

―Pika pii― Ante el energético chillido de su pokemon eléctrico, el chico y su compañero se alejaron corriendo, penetrando en el bosque para poder entrenar a los demás miembros de sus amigos y planear nuevas estrategias.

―Por cierto chicas como les fue a ustedes respecto a su labor como maestras de coordinación―Indago la peli amelada, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

― ¡Genial!― Exclamo vivazmente la chica de la pañoleta ―Últimamente han venido muchos principiantes solicitando nuestra asesoría―Finalizo con una sonrisa para proceder a devorar su trozo de pastel.

― Si es muy divertido, me hace recordar la época cuando nosotras éramos las que iniciábamos nuestro viaje. Suficiente de nosotras, ahora cuéntanos Serena ¿qué te dijo Palermo en su ultima llamada?― Preguntaba la Peli azul, mientras consumía un pokelito.

―Ah, eso fue para solicitar mi ayuda, ya que se van a comenzar a realizar performances pokemon en otras regiones, se decido que se comenzarían en Kanto, por lo que me pidió que la ayudara mientras se encuentra en esta región― Respondió la aludida, ligeramente nerviosa por ser el centro de atención.

Todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un final, y esta historia que comenzó con un niño recibiendo un Pikachu para iniciar su viaje y convertirse en un maestro pokemon ha conseguido el suyo…

―Oigan y ¿Cuándo le diremos a Ash sobre eso?― Pregunto May

―Yo opino que esta misma noche, definitivamente se alegrara de saber que dentro de poco van a llegar nuevos miembros a la familia― Indico Dawn, sosteniendo al igual que todas las chicas presentes una prueba de embarazo positiva.

… O tal vez en vez de un final sea un nuevo inicio.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de pokemon, por lo que no estoy seguro del resultado, pero a mi parecer este fue un buen trabajo, aunque como simpre los jueces son ustedes; Tambien tengo planeado otro fanfic pero ese de mas de un capitulo, en caso de que les alla gustado por favor déjenme sus reviews.

Dedico este fanfic a mis maestros en cuanto a fanfic de pokemon: FireAkai10 y Metal Warrion 190, espero que les agrade este tributo.


End file.
